mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Mikeru
}}'' |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightGray; color:ffffff;" | Profile |- |'Name:' Mikeru (ミケル Mikeru) |- |'Age:' Several millions of years |- |'Species/Race:' Ancient |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightGray; color:ffffff;" | Physical Appearance |- |'Gender:' Male |- |'Hair Color:' Light Green |- |'Eye Color:' Light Blue |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightGray; color:ffffff;" | Personal Information |- |'Talent:' Creating Demons, playing flute |- |'Favourite Color:' White |- |'Image Song:' Tsubasa wo Daite |- |'Profession:' Emperor of the Ancients |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightGray; color:ffffff;" | Relationships |- |'Family:' Lady Bat, Lanhua and Alala (creations) |- |'Servants:' Mikeru's Servants (former), Fuku (former) |- |'Enemies:' Mermaid Princesses, Kaito, Rihito |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightGray; color:ffffff;" | Production Information |- |'Voice Actress:' Junko Minagawa |- |'Position in the Series:' Main Antagonist (2nd Season) |} Mikeru (ミケル Mikeru) is the main antagonist in Mermaid Melody Pure. He is also the one who launched a personal vendetta against the Mermaid Princesses after learning their relations with the human world. He's an artificial being created by the Ancients. Mikaru and Seira were once a part of him. History Mikeru is an ancient angel and is disgusted by what humans had done to the Earth that he and the other angels created. Mikeru believes that "angels" and mermaids are superior beings to humans because both species understand the importance of the Earth and each have powers, in one form or another, and thus tries to convince the Mermaid Princesses to join his side and fight against the humans that defile the Earth and its oceans. Although he is strong enough to resist any song the Mermaid Princesses would dish out against him, he is cursed with a weak body, which is a result of his heart and Mikaru's cells repel each other. He tried to take Kaito's memories and later on his powers too, he stated that he could feel a power coming from him being a non-human being, and wanted to know everything about it. In the manga, it is revealed that Mikeru is under the control of Fuku and is very good and gentle at heart. In both the anime and the manga, it is revealed that his true form is an ancient fossil left by the Ancients for Fuku to guard. In the manga it is also revealed that Mikeru was the emperor of the Ancients and prayed every day for the survival of the Ancients when humans were rising, resulting in losing his power. In the manga, Mikeru declares that he is carrying out the will of the gods, and tries to win the Mermaid Princesses (and especially Lucia) for himself, claiming that they have common purposes. Mikeru seems to rely on a 'medicine' provided to him by That One. At first sight, however, this medicine doesn't seem to do much save for making him suffer even more. Powers His attacks in the manga and anime are fairly different from each other. The only power he has in both the manga and the anime is absorbing entities within his wings. This attack is, in the anime, seen succesful three times: while absorbing Seira, while absorbing the Black Beauty Sisters and while absorbing Lady Bat, Lanhua and Alala. In the anime, he absorbed Mikaru without having to take her into his wings. In the manga he, as addition to absorbing people into his wings (like he did with Seira), will eat everyone within his wings if his power is low enough, resulting into eating the Black Beauty Sisters under influence of That One's 'medicine' and the pain his body caused him. He did, however, get their memories of the Mermaid Princesses and their human forms. Flute He is oftenly seen with his flute, and in the manga he plays it multiple times, resulting in his victims falling in a trance. He is able to imbed words into his fluteplay and used it to try to manipulate Lucia. He can transform his flute into a whip or a bow. The whip spawns multiple ropes through which he can send energy and can therefore be used to take out multiple targets at once. The whip is his preferred weapon but he is seen being very skilled with his bow. In the anime, however, he is seen playing his flute only once, playing Mikaru's theme song, and did never use it as a weapon. Final battle In the final battle in the anime he summons many fairy-like small minions with a purple body and red eyes. They can knock out the Mermaid Princesses in a few hits, but are taken out easily when Rihito fires the rod of Panthalassa. In the manga he summons six crosses which chain the Mermaid Princesses. Number of appearances Appearance Mikeru looks like an angel. He has very long light green hair tied low with a blue ribbon. He has light blue pupilless eyes and long eyelashes. He wears white Greek-styled robes, with a blue garment with fringes under his belt, that are bound by a golden fibula-like object and a golden belt depicting two wings. His further accessories are a golden headband, gold earrings, four gold rings around his neck, his golden arm-ornaments, and (only in the anime) Roman-styled sandals. Most of the time, Mikeru is surrounded by a white aura. He has four (six after absorbing the Black Beauty Sisters) big white wings with the feathers containing the fragments of Seira's heart. After he became one with Mikaru, they glowed brighter. These fragments remain there until the very end of the anime. Though his armor is, mangawise, instant self-repairing, there are some inconsistencies regarding the length of his robes and the appearance of his belt and arm-ornaments. His wings, however, are a lot less self-repairing. Gallery Mikeru's Gallery: Mikeru/Gallery Trivia * The name Mikeru, rom. Michel, is a reference to the archangel Michael. * Sometimes, Mikeru is called as Michel. Mikaru isn't unheard of either. * In the Greek dub, Mikeru is voiced by a woman as he was mistaken to be a female character. However, he was presented as a male in Episode 90. As in most dubs, his song is sung by a woman. * In the Italian dub, Mikeru did not get to sing his image song, Tsubasa wo Daite. Instead, they made it some sort of poetry, partially keeping the original lyrics. * Although in the italian dub of Pure Episode 32, Mikeru actually sang the song. But the strange thing was that,the song was sung in Serbian (Even more weird was that serbian is not a compulsory language for Italians to learn, so most of the people watching that part wouldn't have understood what he was singing). * Mikeru was one of the few to not appear in the final episode of the last season (episode 39). The others are Mikeru's servants. * The Serbian voice actor (for his song) of Mikeru participated in a Eurovision Song Festival. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Winged Antagonists Category:Winged Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Male Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Season 2 Category:Males Category:Manga Series Category:Manga